Saving Me
by Brisingrblade09
Summary: Hermione has moved to Raccoon City where she became a member of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team. After the Arklay Mansion incident, Hermione is determined to find out why Wesker betrayed them and Wesker wonders if Hermione will be the one to save him.
1. Alpha Team

Saving Me

Harry Potter/Resident Evil Crossover

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Hermione Granger & Albert Wesker

Summary: Hermione has moved to Raccoon City where she became a member of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team. After the Arklay Mansion incident, Hermione is determined to find out why Wesker betrayed them and Wesker wonders if Hermione will be the one to save him.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Resident Evil. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Capcom respectively. Only thing I own is the plot.

Chapter 1

Alpha Team

It had been a two months since the end of the second wizarding war and Hermione Granger had seen enough death to last her a lifetime. She decided to move to the United States and to the mid-western Raccoon City. Once there Hermione became the newest member of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team. While true it mostly helped her because her dad was one of the best cops in England, she was glad to be following in his footsteps. (A/N: I know in the books that her parents are dentists)

'Finally' Hermione thought to herself as she finished unpacking and setting up her new apartment. Sitting on the edge of the full size bed, Hermione looked around her bedroom. Various pictures of her parents and of Harry and Ron littered the walls. Smiling to herself, Hermione got up and walked to the kitchen where she started to make herself some tea. Knowing she had at least an hour before she was due at the Raccoon City Police Department to meet both her captain and teammates. While Hermione waited on her tea, she made herself a quick sandwich. After her lunch, Hermione headed upstairs to take a shower.

While she waited for the water to reach the perfect temperature that she preferred, Hermione picked out the clothes that she would be wearing. A matching dark blue panties and bra, black buttoned up shirt, and brown slacks. With her clothing chosen, Hermione left her bedroom and returned to the bathroom and got inside the shower. As soon as Hermione felt the hot water cascade down her body she sighed contently. To Hermione there was nothing like a hot shower to relax in before going out to conquer the day. When Hermione was relatively clean, she got out and sat on the edge of the tub so she could shave her legs. With her legs now freshly shaved, Hermione got back into the shower so she could wash her hair.

Now that Hermione was clean she dried herself off before blow drying her hair. Once her hair was dry, she pulled it up into a ponytail before she went to get dressed. When she was fully dressed, Hermione picked up her purse and keys before leaving the apartment. Lucky for her the Raccoon City Police Department was only a few blocks away so that made it a plus to have her work within walking distance. Once inside the department, Hermione walked up to the front desk and asked "Hello um where is the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team office headed by Captain Albert Wesker?"

"You want to take the elevator up to the third floor and they're at the very end of the corridor" the receptionist said.

Hermione bid the receptionist thanks before she walked over to the double set of steel elevator doors and pressed the up button. The elevator dinged before the massive doors opened allowing Hermione to slip inside and press the number three.

…..

Meanwhile Albert Wesker, captain of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team was joined in his office by Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Barry Burton and Brad Vickers.

"Alright everyone we're getting a new member today for Alpha Team. She's from England and her father is one of the very best in England" Wesker said. His usual sunglasses on even though it was daylight and his office was well-lit.

"Mmm a British chick sweet" Brad said a grin forming on his face.

"Get your mind out of the sewer Brad" Wesker said. His ice blue eyes narrowing behind his sunglasses that even Brad was able to see.

Chris cleared his throat to get rid of the awkwardness and asked "So what's her name Wesker?"

"Hermione Granger and she should be here soon" Wesker said, not taking his gaze off of Brad.

As soon as he said that there was a knock on the door and Wesker called out "Come in".

The doorknob turned and inside walked a woman who was about eighteen years of age with light skin and long brown hair down about mid-back. Her eyes were a golden brown color with full lips. The woman was wearing a black t-shirt that hugged her chest perfectly along with a pair of jeans that also hugged her curves. On her feet she wore a pair of sneakers.

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger and I'm looking for Albert Wesker, captain of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team" the woman said.

Chris, Barry, and Brad couldn't help but stare at Hermione, their eyes practically bugging out of their eye sockets.

Wesker scowled as he glanced at his subordinates. "Chris, Barry, and Brad put your eyeballs back in or so help me I will remove them permanently."

All three men blushed that brought a smile to Hermione's lips. That same smile seemed to have just as an effect on Wesker as it did on the other guys.

'_She really is quite attractive. Okay Wesker stop thinking about that, she's only eighteen and besides you're only here so when the time comes you can get battle data for the mansion's B.O.W.S_.'

Glancing over at Chris and the others, Wesker said "Alright guys go back to work, I'll explain everything to Miss Granger."

Brad was about to argue when a glare from Wesker silenced him.

"Hi I'm Jill Valentine, welcome to S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team" Jill said extending her hand to Hermione.

"Thanks Jill" Hermione said shaking Jill's hand.

With her introduction out of the way, Jill left Wesker's office and went to finish up some paperwork at her desk. Now that that it was just them, Wesker gestured to one of the chairs that was in front of his desk "Please sit Miss. Granger".

"Thank you Captain Wesker" Hermione said as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Your father sent over some information on you and I have to say I am impressed" Wesker said a small smile forming on his lips.

"Thank you sir" Hermione says a small blush forming on her cheeks.

Reaching into his desk, Wesker pulled out a badge and a 9 millimeter handgun and slid them across the desk to Hermione.

"Hermione welcome to Raccoon City and welcome to S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team" Wesker said.

**A/N: End of Chapter 1 Please Read and Review!**


	2. Learning The Ropes

Saving Me

Chapter 2

Learning The Ropes

It had been a week and a half since Hermione had moved to Raccoon City and joined Alpha Team of the S.T.A.R.S. division of the RPD. So far the job had been everything she had expected. While true she and the others were called to whatever situation that the RPD couldn't handle on their own, it was still an interesting job. Her co-workers were quite nice and she loved getting to know them.

Friday soon came and Wesker was in his office both working on paper work and watching his subordinates through the window in his office. Ever since she arrived here, Hermione Granger certainly knew the job description. Most likely it was due to her father being a cop but nonetheless, Hermione knew her role well. While true Jill was a voluptuous and beautiful woman, Hermione was in Wesker's eyes the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth. And while that did make him sound like a pervert, Wesker didn't care.

The Alpha Team captain was brought out of his thoughts by the shrill ringing of his telephone that was on his desk. With his ears ringing from the shrill ringing of the phone, Wesker picked it up and held the receiver to his right ear which had taken less abuse from the phone.

"Captain Wesker here" Wesker said.

"Albert it's Chief Irons here" the voice on the other end of the line said.

"Yes Chief Irons, Is there a problem?" Wesker asked.

"We have a hostage situation that requires your team" Chief Irons says.

Wesker groaned and rubbed his temple before pulling toward him a pad of paper and a pen so he could write down the information. "Okay what's the situation" Wesker asked.

"Due to the string of murders that have been happening as of late, Mr. Richardson has taken his wife Cheryl and his two sons Jacob and Alex hostage, and he's threatening that he'll kill them unless we can provide protection for them against whoever has been doing the killings" Chief Irons explained.

"What's the address?" Wesker asked as he finished taking his notes.

"5598 West Raccoon Drive" Chief Irons said.

"Very well Chief Irons, S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team will head out in ten minutes" Wesker says before hanging up.

Rubbing his temple again, Wesker sighed before he stood up and stretched before he headed out to tell his subordinates about the situation.

Hermione sighed rubbing her eyes as she stared at the pile of paperwork that was sitting on her desk. She was wishing hoping that she'd get a reprieve from all of it. Glancing up she saw Wesker walking out of his office. Biting her bottom lip, she watched as Wesker called over Brad, Barry, and Chris over to Jill and Hermione's desks so he could talk to all of them.

"We have a situation everyone" Wesker said pulling his pad of paper out of his pocket.

"What is it Captain? Chris asked, like everyone else he to was bored of doing his paperwork and needed some action.

"Because of the string of killings that have been happening as of late, Mr. Richardson of 5598 West Raccoon Drive has taken his wife Cheryl, and his two sons Jacob and Alex hostage. He is threatening to kill them and then himself if the RPD can't offer protection from whoever has been doing the killings" Wesker says, his ice blue eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. "Let's suit up" Wesker said before he and the others headed to the locker room to get their gear.

…

Cheryl Richardson was not having a great day. She had just come home for lunch from her job at Raccoon Metro Hospital to find her husband Jared half crying/half yelling. Cheryl's eyes widened when she saw that he was waving a gun around and that their sons Jacob and Alex were shaking in a corner as they watched their father appear to have some sort of mental break down.

"Jared what is it dear? What's wrong?" Cheryl asked as she slowly walked into the living room.

"I can't do it" Jared whimpered, his right hand that held the gun was shaking violently.

"You can't do what?" Cheryl asked as she approached her husband.

Jared turned on his wife and gestured with the gun to sit down with Jacob and Alex. Biting her bottom lip, Cheryl sat down and as she did so, Jacob and Alex automatically crawled over to her whimpering.

With his wife and kids situated, Jared began to pace back and forth muttering words like "protection" and "killings".

Gathering her courage, Cheryl looked at her husband and asked "Is this about those strings of murders?"

The question seemed to make Jared angry as he turned on his wife, waving the gun around as he yelled "What the hell do you think Cheryl?" a maniac glint in his eyes. Cheryl automatically clamped her mouth shut as she held her children closer to her. She was hoping there'd be a miracle would happen and it would be able to talk some sense into Jared.

Little did Cheryl Richardson knew, that miracle would end up being the Alpha team of Raccoon City's Police Department's S.T.A.R.S.

…..

It had been a half hour since Chief Irons had told Wesker about the situation. Since then, Alpha Team had suited up and gotten into the special and tactical utility vehicle and headed to their destination. Upon arrival, Wesker gave the order for everyone to exit and surround the building as he took over for negoations.

Pulling the 9mm pistol from her holster, Hermione followed Chris as he headed to the right of the house. Jill, Barry, and Brad went left as Wesker dialed the Richardson's phone number so he could talk to Jared.

…

Hermione had to admit that Wesker defiantly knew what he was doing. Within an hour of negoating, Jared had given up and walked out to surrender. As soon as he did, Brad and Jill walked up to him and took the gun away. This left Hermione and Wesker to head inside to check on Cheryl and the children.

Cheryl and the children were bundled up in the living room. All three were both physically and mentally shaken as the ordeal they went through. Knowing that she had to be strong for her children, Cheryl slowly rose to her feet and looked at Hermione and then to Wesker.

"Will Jared be arrested?" she asked.

"No Mrs. Richardson, he will not. Also we have promised to set up a protection detail for you and your family until either we or the R.P.D. can find out those responsible for these killings" Wesker said.

Cheryl nodded before she and the children went to accompany Jared to the hospital where he'd be sedated and put into a deep sleep.

"You really care don't you Captain?" Hermione asked as she glanced over at Wesker.

"Lets just say that its my job Hermione" Wesker said.

**A/N: End of Chapter 2. Please Read and Review!**


	3. Getting to know the Captain

Saving Me

Chapter 3

Getting to know the Captain

It had been three days since Alpha team handled the hostage situation. Chief Irons was surprised to find out how well Albert and Hermione had done together. He then decided to make them partners. This surprised both Wesker and Hermione. It surprised Wesker more because he didn't have time to get into a "work" relationship with Hermione. He knew what he had to do and didn't have the time for being Hermione's partner. This being said, Wesker knew there was a part of himself which actually looked forward working with Hermione. He had his mission from Umbrella to use the members of S.T.A.R.S. to gather battle data against the pharmaceutical's B.O.W.S. but since Hermione came to the precinct, Wesker couldn't help but feel moved by Hermione's determination, resourcefulness, and courage. Sighing softly, Wesker finished what paperwork he had before he exited his office, locked it, and then left heading to his apartment.

…

When Hermione found out that she'd be paired up with Wesker as his partner, she felt both elation and pride knowing that she had impressed the chief enough with her skills during the Richardson hostage situation for him to partner her up with Wesker. Hermione also found that she'd get a tingling sensation when she would think about her captain and now partner. To Hermione, Albert Wesker was in all sense of the word beautiful. Albert Wesker six feet even with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Even though he would always wear sunglasses, Hermione could sometimes see a flash of his eyes. Sighing to herself, Hermione shook her head and returned her attention to the pile of paperwork on her desk. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Hermione started to write before she stopped and looked back at Wesker's office. Through the window, Hermione saw that Wesker was talking to someone on the phone, and whoever he was talking too seemed to be causing some stress for the Captain.

Deciding to take a break from the pile of paperwork on her desk, Hermione stood up headed to Wesker's office. Reaching up Hermione knocked on the door and walked inside. Wesker hadn't looked up to see who had entered. He had his sunglasses off and he was rubbing his eyes.

"Albert is something wrong?" Hermione asked, having dropped the formality of saying captain.

Wesker looked up, his ice blue eyes meeting Hermione's deep brown ones.

"Hmm, Oh it's just Chief Irons wants me to attend that budget meeting in the morning and I'd really rather not". Wesker says.

"What time is the meeting?" Hermione asked.

"9:45 A.M." Wesker said rubbing his temple.

Biting her bottom lip, Hermione reached over and wrote her address on Wesker's pad of paper before saying "Why don't you pick me up around 8:30 and we could perhaps get some coffee?" Hermione asked.

"Are you asking me out on a morning date Miss Granger?" Wesker said, his right eyebrow arched in question as Hermione could hear the laughter in Wesker's voice.

"No" Hermione squealed her cheeks turning red as she looked at Wesker.

"Then what is it then Hermione?" Wesker asked, his right eyebrow still arched.

"I'd just like the chance to get to know you Captain, considering we are now partners" Hermione says, her deep brown eyes locking with Wesker's ice blue ones.

"Hmm you have a point Hermione, Very well then I'll pick you up at 8:30" Wesker said, a small smile forming on his lips.

…

Hermione opted to go to bed early when she got home from the department. After a quick dinner, she stayed up just long enough to watch the evening news. She was about to turn the TV off when the last story caught her off guard.

"And finally tonight some sad news for the citizens of Raccoon City. At approximately 2:30 A.M. this morning, the bodies of two people, one man, and one woman were found in Raccoon Forest, close to the Arklay Mountains. This brings the total number of killings to seven. Hopefully the R.P.D. can find out whom or what has been doing this."

Sighing to herself, Hermione turned the TV off and headed to bed. As she climbed into bed, she couldn't help but feel a tad bit giddy about the "coffee date" with Wesker tomorrow. Shaking her head, Hermione set her alarm for 730 A.M. so she could take a shower and get cleaned up.

…..

'_I have to be out of my god damn mind' _Wesker thought as he pulled into his parking space at his apartment. Closing his eyes, Wesker leaned back in the driver's seat. _'How is this happening? My mission is to use S.T.A.R.S. to gather battle data for the B.O.W.S. But I don't believe I could take it if Hermione got hurt. Chris and the others I don't particularly care for but they are good people. Maybe Umbrella should of picked someone else to do this'_ Wesker thought.

Taking a breath, Wesker got out of his car and walked up to his apartment. After eating a TV dinner and writing down some notes, Wesker went to bed.

_~* Wesker's Dream *~_

_I was sitting in my office, filling out paperwork for the latest case that Hermione and I just cracked when the phone rang. I knew it was Chief Irons but I really wasn't in the mood to listen to him so I just let it rang. Hearing a knock on my door, I glanced up from the paperwork to see Hermione standing in the doorway. As I looked at her, I felt both my heart speed up and my pants tighten slightly._

"_Is there a problem Hermione?" I asked as I removed my trademarked sunglasses and placed them on my desk._

"_Hmm oh no there's no problem captain" Hermione said in a low and sensual voice._

_As I heard that my already growing cock throbbed slightly. Biting back a moan, I watched as Hermione closed the door and locked it. When she was done, Hermione walked over and drew the blinds close._

_My ice blue eyes darkened as Hermione walked up to my desk, her hands moving up to the top button of her dark blue dress shirt, the fingers slowly tracing the button in a teasing manner as she slowly undid it._

_Hermione noticed my eyes and a small smirk crossed her features as she continued slowly undoing the buttons. As she worked I could see her lacey purple bra poking out. When the last button was undone, I watched as Hermione slipped the shirt off and tossed it aside._

_I could feel the hotness in the air and I reached up and wiped my forehead._

_Hermione was grinning ear to ear as she reached behind her and undoes the clasp for her bra. As her bra fell from her chest, my jaw dropped as I stared at her breasts. Her breasts were absolutely perfect. They had to be at least a solid C-cup and they were perky. Her nipples were already little hard pebbles._

"_Mmm see something that you like captain?" Hermione asked as she walked around my desk and climbed into my lap. I knew she could feel my erection but she didn't say anything about it as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her breasts right in my face. I couldn't help but moan out in pleasure as Hermione began to rock her hips against me. "Please suck on my breasts" Hermione whimpered as she pressed herself more to me._

_Having no objections, I leaned up and took her right nipple into my mouth, sucking and pulling at it with my teeth as I cupped her left breast. Glancing up I saw pure pleasure etched on Hermione's face as I alternated between each nipple._

_I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed Hermione off which caused her to squeal in surprise as I turned her around and bent her over my desk. At this Hermione giggled and wiggled her ass at me. A low growl escaped my throat as I reached down and pushed her skirt up her ass to her waist, as I did this I was met with a matching pair of lacy purple panties._

_So many senses and emotions were over taking my body. My mind yelled at me to stop but my body didn't listen as I grabbed the waistband of her panties and pulled them down. Automatically the smell of her arousal hit me hard which seemed to just drive my hormones even crazier._

_My cock was straining against my trousers and it was getting rather painful. I reached down and undid my pants, as I did my cock popped out and the pain was gone. As she saw my cock, I noticed Hermione's eyes got glassy as she whispered barely audible "Fuck me"._

_I leaned down and whispered in her ear "With pleasure Miss. Granger" before I slammed forward, entering her pussy hard and rough with one thrust._

_~* End Dream *~_

Wesker awoke with a start. He was sweating profusely and he could feel wetness in the crotch area of his sleep pants. Wesker groaned and laid back down. It wasn't until 330 in the morning that Wesker was able to fall back asleep.

…..

Hermione woke up as soon as her alarm sounded. It seemed that she had just finished brushing her hair when there was a knock on her door. Walking over, Hermione unlocked it and opened it to find Wesker standing there.

"Hi captain, come on in, I'm just about done" Hermione said brightly.

Wesker bit his bottom lip before he nodded his head and walked over the threshold and into Hermione's apartment. Hermione led Wesker to the living room, telling him to make himself at home as she went to the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day. While Hermione finished up in the bathroom, Wesker looked around at the photographs that were on the wall.

Ten minutes later, Hermione walked out and sat beside him. "I thought instead of going somewhere for coffee that I could make a pot here?" Hermione asked.

"That would be fine Hermione" Wesker said.

Hermione nodded before going to make a pot of coffee for the two of them. When she returned, she handed Wesker a cup before sitting down beside him.

"Albert may I ask you something?" Hermione asked after taking a sip of her coffee before she placed the cup on the table in front of them.

"Of course Hermione what is it?" Wesker asked as he placed his cup next to hers.

"Well I was just wondering if you could tell me a little bit about yourself. I just thought that since Chief Irons partnered us up, it'd be nice to know some things about you" Hermione says.

"I can most certainly do that Hermione, but is there anything in particular you want to know about me?" Wesker asked as he grabbed his cup, taking a drink.

"For right now how about just the basics? When you were born and your favorite and least favorite things" Hermione asked.

"Well first I was born on May 15th 1960" Wesker says. _(A/N: If this is his not correct birthday I apologize, on the Resident Evil Wikia it just lists 1960 as his birth year)_

"Okay what is your favorite movie, food, book, and type of music?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm my favorite movie is Nightmare on Elm Street, Italian is my favorite food, I don't really have a favorite book, but Stephen King is my all-time favorite author, and I'd have to say classical is my favorite music type" Wesker says.

Hermione smiled as she asked "Okay same question but this time least favorite."

"Least favorite movie is Superman IV, I don't particularly care for anything spicy, my least favorite author would probably be Dean Koontz cause he reminds me to much of Stephen King, and as far as my least favorite music, I'd say rap" Wesker said as he took another drink of his coffee.

After spending a half-hour talking, Hermione took the cups and placed them in the sink to wash later, before she and Wesker headed out to face the day.

**A/N: End of Chapter 3! Please Read and Review! Also please go and read Rise Today by AnimeAngel41 which is a Resident Evil/Twilight Crossover **


	4. Dinner With Wesker

Saving Me

Chapter 4

Dinner with Wesker

**A/N: There will be a lemon in this chapter**

It has been three days since Hermione and Wesker had finished their latest case together. Hermione was sitting at her desk working hard to finish the paperwork for the said case when she heard Wesker call her into his office.

Grinning to herself, Hermione stood up and stretched, her shirt rising just a little way over her navel before she headed for Wesker's office. Poking her head in, she glanced at the captain "You wanted to see me partner?"

"Ahem yes Hermione please come in and sit down" Wesker says removing his sunglasses and placing them on his desk.

Hermione walked in and sat down, her chocolate brown eyes locking with Wesker's ice blue ones. "So what's up?" Hermione asked; her fingers adjusting the back of her ponytail.

"I was curious to know if you'd like to have dinner with me this evening?" Wesker asked.

A small smile appeared on Hermione's lips as she playfully arched an eyebrow. "Why Captain Wesker isn't office relationships forbidden?" Hermione asked, mock shock and laughter hidden in her voice.

Wesker rolled his eyes at Hermione's comment about office relationships. "Are you interested at all in having dinner with me Hermione" Wesker asked.

"I'd love to have dinner with you Wesker, what time and my place or yours?" Hermione asked.

"Mine and how about 7:30?" Wesker asked as he jotted down his address onto a piece of paper, before handing it to Hermione.

"Sounds perfect Wesker" Hermione said, a smile on her face as she exited the office and went back to finish that paperwork.

...

At 6:30 that afternoon, Wesker gave everybody the rest of the night off. While Chris and the others were going to hit the bar, Hermione was going to go home to get ready for her dinner "date" with  
Wesker.

Wesker himself headed home so he could get started on making the actual dinner.

Upon arriving at his apartment, Wesker grabbed the steaks from the fridge and began creating a marinade for them. The marinade consisted of soy sauce, Italian dressing, chopped garlic, salt, and some pepper. Wesker also added some chopped onions that he would sauté with the steaks later on. Once the steaks were marinating in the fridge, Wesker grabbed the bag of potatoes from the pantry before beginning to wash, peel, and cut them into quarters. When the potatoes were all washed, peeled, and cut into quarters; Wesker placed them into a pot filled with water and some salt that was on the stove. While waiting for the potatoes to boil, Wesker busied himself with preparing a simple salad. When the salad was done, Wesker grabbed the steaks from the fridge and dumped them and the chopped onions into the skillet.

...

Right at 7:30, there was a knock on Wesker's apartment door. Having just finished putting the finishing touches on the dinner, Wesker walked over and opened the door to reveal Hermione wearing a simple yet elegant black strapless dress. The dress itself ended right above her knees. Her long, yet shapely legs went on for miles and ended at the black heels on her feet.

Wesker felt his jaw drop as he stared at the young woman standing in front of him. Giggling slightly, Hermione reached up and closed Wesker's jaw.

"Something the matter Wesker?" Hermione asked, causing Wesker to shake his head and blink his eyes a few times.

"No Hermione nothing's wrong, please come in" Wesker says stepping to the side so Hermione could walk inside.

Hermione shot Wesker a small smile as she walked inside and made her way into the kitchen/dining room. On the table, Hermione saw two plates that were under cloches, two wine glasses, a bottle of what appeared to be red wine, and two candles. Wesker stood behind her, leaning against the entrance way who asked "Is it a bit much? I apologize if it is."

Hermione turned and faced Wesker. "It's perfect" she said softly. A smile crossing Hermione's lips.

...

After dinner, Hermione and Wesker retired to the living room where they caught the ending of the eleven o'clock news.

Once the news was over, Hermione looked over at Wesker and said "Thanks for dinner Wesker it was really good".

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Hermione" Wesker says, his ice blue eyes never leaving Hermione's chocolate brown ones.

"I should go it's getting late" Hermione says softly as she stood up and began to search for shoes. Once she found them, just as she was about to slip them on. Hermione felt Wesker's hand lightly grip her wrist and give a little tug, making her turn around to face him. Feeling Wesker's hand on her wrist, made Hermione squirm slightly as she looked up at her captain.

"Is...Is there a problem Wesker?" Hermione asked her voice slightly high.

"Mm No Hermione" Wesker says before he lent forward and crashed his lips against Hermione's.

A whimper escaped Hermione's lips as she eagerly returned the kiss, her arms wrapping around Wesker's neck as his arms moved around her waist and pulled her closer to him. When the need for oxygen was too much, Hermione broke the kiss and pressed her face into Wesker's chest, nuzzling slightly.

"I have to be honest Hermione, I've wanted to do that since the day you first came into my office" Wesker said, his voice low and husk. Hearing Wesker's voice turn low and husk, Hermione shivered a little, her panties getting more wet.

"Answer me this, my little Hermione, are you a virgin?" he asked softly stroking her cheek while gazing into her brown eyes.

"No." Hermione says softly

"How long has it been?" Wesker asked softly slowing moving his hands to the back of her dress unzipping it slowly.

"Four years." Hermione whimpers feeling his fingers along her back.

"Hmm no bra, good." Wesker grinned before pressing his lips to hers. Hermione responded to the kiss eagerly, feeling her dress pool around her feet, she gasped when Wesker suddenly picked her up, and carried her to his room, laying her gently on the bed. He slowly removed her heels, putting them to the side before he slowly striped out of his own clothes, watching as Hermione's eyes darken slightly as he got naked.

"Wesker." Hermione whimpers, feeling her panties getting soaked.

"Albert, call me Albert." Wesker says softly gently pushing her onto her back and moving on top of her. Hermione moaned and arched her back as Wesker kissed along her neck, nibbling softly as he massages her nipples.

"Albert." Hermione moans, leaning her head back feeling Wesker kissing down her neck, slowly drawing one of her pink nipples into his mouth, looking up at her as he suckles. "Ohh don't stop." She moaned.

"Never." Wesker growls softly, loving the taste of her nipples, alternating between the left and right one, before he slowly kissing down her body, his fingers pulling her panties down and tossing them aside.

"Hmm you smell good." Wesker growls. Hermione whimpers arching off the bed as she felt his tongue against her clit. He gently held her down while he slowly slid his tongue into her wet pussy, using his thumb to play with the tiny clit causing Hermione to arch off the bed moaning louder in pleasure as she strokes her fingers through Wesker's hair as he suckles.

"I'm going to cum." Hermione whimpers looking down at him. Wesker looked up at her, moving his tongue deeper into her pussy as he gently pinches her clit causing Hermione to cry out as she came, Wesker drunk every drop of her sweet honey.

He pulls away slowly, looking up at Hermione smirking as she is panting slightly, her lovely breasts raising and falling.

"You taste so good." Wesker softly growled softly licking his lips. Hermione opens her eyes, Wesker noticing that they were sort of dazed. He slowly stood up and removed his black boxers; he crawls up Hermione's body, teasing the entrance with the head of his cock.

"Let me know if it hurts, since it's been awhile for you." He says tenderly looking at her. Hermione nodded as she slowly wrapped her legs around his waist as he starts to press forward.

Keeping his eyes locked with her, he thrusts forward so he is fully inside her body.

"Oh fuck." Hermione moaned arching her back; she looks at him nodding for him to move.

Wesker grins and slowly starts to thrusts inside her. Hermione moans and squirms in pleasure underneath him as he fucks her slowly.

"Harder." She whimpers.

"You sure?" Wesker asked softly.

"Yes." Hermione whimpers looking at him. Wesker leaned down and pressed his lips against hers as he starts to move harder and faster.

"Oh god, don't stop, you feel so good inside me." Hermione moans arching her body towards Wesker's.

"Cum for me." Wesker whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione arches off the bed, her walls clenching around Wesker's cock as she cums hard. Wesker growls thrusting a couple more times before he is pushed over the edge and shoots his own load inside Hermione, filling her up.

After a couple hours pass, they lay sated on his bed; Hermione has cum leaking from her ass and her pussy as she is sound asleep in his arms. Wesker looks down at her, smiling as he could feel himself falling deeper in love with her.

**A/N: End of Chapter 4! Please Read and Review! Please**


	5. Bravo Team Disappears

Saving Me

Chapter 5

Bravo Team Disappears

Rebecca Chambers was bored. She was tired of waiting to find out when the next murder would happen. She may've been the youngest person ever admitted to S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team but she still had common sense. They needed to find the person or people responsible for terrorizing Raccoon City.

Sighing to herself, Rebecca walked into Bravo team's locker room to find Edward, Kenneth, and Richard talking excitedly.

"What's up guys?" Rebecca asked as she walked over, looking between the three men.

"Chief's given us the orders to go out into the Raccoon Forest and investigate. See if we can find any evidence of who's been doing this" Kenneth says a grin on his face.

"Great when do we leave?" Rebecca asked.

"As soon as Enrico and Forest arrive and then we'll be heading up to the helipad" Edward explained.

Rebecca nodded before she went and prepared her 9mm handgun packing extra ammo and some medical supplies. Rebecca knew that there would a slim chance that she would have to use her firearm, but she would rather have it and not need it, then to need it and not have it. By the time Rebecca had finished, Enrico the team's captain and Forest; Bravo Team's helicopter pilot had finally arrived.

"Alright Bravo team, you know why we're here. The Chief's given us orders to go to Raccoon Forest and investigate. Forest is going to fly us to where the scene of the last murder took place and we'll investigate. If we haven't found anything in two and a half hours, then Forest will come back and pick us up. Any questions?" Enrico says.

When nobody said anything. Enrico nodded before saying "Alright Bravo Team, move out".

Everyone nodded before Bravo team filed out of their locker room and headed up to the helipad on top of the Raccoon City Police Department's roof. Jumping into the cockpit, Forest began the standard procedure of starting the engine and doing some diagnostics. While he busied himself with this, Enrico and the others climbed on bored and proceeded to check their weapons, and ammo amount.

"So looking forward to finding the bastards responsible for all this?" Kenneth asked facing Rebecca who was once again double checking her ammo and medical supplies.

"Of course I'm looking forward to it Kenneth" Rebecca said, a smile forming on her lips. "To find the people responsible and put the populace's mind to rest is all I've wanted since this whole debacle began." Rebecca finishes.

Kenneth nodded in confirmation as there was a lurch and the helicopter lifted up off the helipad. It took Forest only 20 minutes to reach the area of Raccoon Forest where the latest bodies were found. After landing, Rebecca followed Kenneth, Enrico, Edward, and Richard out of the helicopter and onto the soft grass below. When everyone was out, Forest started the copter again and rose up and headed back to headquarters. Now on the ground, Enrico partnered Kenneth up with Richard, while he, Edward, and Rebecca partnered together.

"Alright everybody move out" Enrico says.

Together, Kenneth and Richard moved out while Rebecca, Enrico and Edward headed the opposite direction. Rebecca kept her flashlight aimed directly in front of her, her grip on her 9 millimeter tight as she occasionally swept her flashlight to the right and then left.

Unbeknownst to Bravo team, they were being stalked from the shadows of Raccoon Forest. Hungry eyes flashed as those that were responsible for the killings, slowly made their way out of the shadows and began to follow Bravo Team. If Rebecca knew what was stalking her, and what was responsible for the attacks, she would of never gotten onto the helicopter.

"So think we'll find who's responsible?" Kenneth asked, glancing over at Richard as they swept the area of the forest where they were at.

"Of course and then we'll show Alpha team that Bravo team is the best" Richard said grinning over at Kenneth.

Little did Richard know, that would be the last time he smiled. A low growling filled the area where Richard and Kenneth were. They looked at each other and nodded before moving back to back. Their guns and flashlights aimed directly in front of them. As Richard swept his flashlight to the side, its beam caught what looked like a feral dog. When he trained his flashlight back onto the dog. The dog attacked, growling lowly as it lunged at Richard. Before Richard could even get a shot off, the dog sunk his teeth into Richard's throat ripping it to shreds.

As Richard fell to the ground, now dead, Kenneth took aim before firing. With luck he was able to place a well shot bullet directly into the dog's head, killing it instantly. Now with the feral dog dead, Kenneth dropped to his knees and looked down at Richard's body. Richard was more than Kenneth's partner and friend. He was his brother as well. Taking a breath, Kenneth reached down and closed Richard's eyes before he went to find the others.

Rebecca froze when she heard the shot. She glanced at Enrico and Edward before asking "You don't think they found the others do you?"

"I'm not sure Rebecca, but it's possible that they might have run into a bear or some other kind of animal" Enrico says, trying to put Rebecca to ease.

Rebecca nodded. She might've been the youngest member of Bravo Team, but she knew how Richard and Kenneth were in the field. They were both brave and took the job to heart. It was funny really. Kenneth and Richard might've been the jokers of the team, but like everyone else they cared about the populace of Raccoon City.

For a few moments the forest was silent as Rebecca and the others waited for when Richard and Kenneth to reach them. When Kenneth finally got back and when she saw that Richard wasn't behind him, Rebecca felt her heart fell.

"Kenneth what happened? Where's Richard?" Enrico asked."

"Richard and I were spread out and we were moving in a circular motion being careful and making sure to check the area thoroughly and not to miss anything. We heard a low growling coming nearby so Richard and I went back to back and moved clockwise around the area. Richard didn't even have time react. From the shadows lunged what I soon saw as a feral dog. It lunged at Richard and tore open his throat. I went into shock, seeing my partner and best friend die suddenly. Somehow though I was able to get a shot off and I killed the dog." Kenneth said his voice somber.

Automatically, Rebecca crossed over and hugged Kenneth tightly.

For the rest of their time in the forest, everyone stuck together. None of them saw another feral dog, but that didn't mean they weren't out there, watching them. Near the end of their allotted time there, they heard the sound of the copter's blades along with Forest saying into his walkie, "I'm on my way I'll be there in a few minutes".

Rebecca felt relieved that they would soon be leaving the awful forest. When they got back she knew there were going to be a lot of paperwork to do along with plans for Richard's funeral. "Um I've got a problem here" Forest's voice squawked through the walkie.

"What do you mean you have a problem?" Enrico asked, speaking into his walkie-talkie.

Forest unfortunately didn't have time to answer. Not that he needed to. Above them in the sky, Bravo team saw the helicopter heading towards them, but something was wrong. Black smoke was billowing near the engines and Forest was doing his hardest to keep control. He wasn't having much luck as he was only able to keep control for a few more minutes before the helicopter crashed in Raccoon Forest, only a few miles from where he saw the others. Somehow Forest had survived the crash and began to gather supplies. Forest never heard or saw the feral dogs until it was too late.

When Rebecca and the others reached the site of the crash, a grisly and gory sight met their eyes. It appeared while gathering supplies and anything he could salvage from the crashed copter, Forest was attacked and his body ripped to pieces.

The remaining members of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team stiffened when they heard howling and growling all around them. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were being surrounded by a pack of the feral dogs.

In the distance was the long abandoned Arklay Mansion. Umbrella Corporation had used it as a secret laboratory to continue the company's research on that of the T-Virus. This fact was unbeknownst to the Raccoon populace as well as Enrico, captain of Bravo Team, who gave the order for everyone to retreat to the mansion. As Enrico closed the big oak doors of the mansion, he prayed that Alpha Team would soon be on their way to help them out of this mess.

**A/N: End of Chapter 5. Please Read and Review!**


	6. The Arklay Mansion Incident

Saving Me

Chapter 6

The Arklay Mansion Incident

**A/N: It's been a while since I've played Resident Evil so if I skip some things or change things around, I apologize.**

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. It was probably the night after the war ended and Voldemort was finally where he belonged, in the deepest circle of hell. After only a few hours of sleep, she awoke to Wesker talking to someone on the phone. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Hermione got out of bed and pulled on her panties and Wesker's shirt before venturing out of the bedroom. Wesker was sitting at his kitchen table, the phone receiver close to his ear as he listened to the RPD police chief.

"Yes Chief I understand, I'll call the other members of Alpha Team and we will all head in right away" Wesker said before hanging up the phone. He sighed and rubbed his temple, already feeling a headache coming on.

"Albert what's wrong?" Hermione asked walking behind him and began to massage the captain's shoulders. She was worried that somehow the chief found out about them and that she would have to transfer somewhere.

"Bravo Team was sent into Raccoon Forest to investigate and find evidence of whom or what has been causing the attacks. When Forest went to retrieve them, the helicopter went down. So the chief as charged Alpha team with going to into Raccoon forest and finding Bravo team" Wesker half says/half moaned as Hermione massaged his shoulders and the back of his neck.

"When do we leave?" Hermione asked pulling away.

"As soon as I call the others and explain to them what happened. I think it would be wise if you went home, showered and then meet us al at the station Hermione" Wesker said turning to face her.

"Alright, I'll see you and the others in a few" Hermione says before she returned to the bedroom to get dressed. Before leaving, she pressed a quick kiss to Wesker's cheek before she left his apartment, got in her car and headed home. Once home, Hermione quickly showered, making sure to wash out all of Wesker's cum from her pussy and ass. After getting dried off and dressed, Hermione grabbed her badge and holstered her firearm before she headed back to the station.

After Hermione left his apartment, Wesker began calling his subordinates and telling them the situation and that they were all to meet at the station as soon as possible. When he was finally finished talking to Jill, Wesker stood up and took a quick shower before leaving his apartment and heading to the precinct.

Hermione was sitting at her desk doing a bit of paperwork from earlier in the day as she waited for her team members to arrive. The first to arrive was Chris who smiled at her as he propped himself against Jill's desk.

"So I guess it's up to us to save Bravo Team eh Hermione?" Chris asked. A smirk crossing his lips as he looked at her.

"Yep, but it would also be nice if we found whoever was responsible as well" Hermione said.

Chris simply nodded his agreement before he went to his own desk to await the arrival of the rest of Alpha Team. Within a half hour the rest of the members assembled with Wesker coming last. Everyone knew how Wesker was as he lead them to their locker room where they gathered extra ammo and a few first aides along with some medicinal herbs in case they ran out of the first aides. While they were doing this, Wesker rolled out a map of Raccoon City and placed it on the little table that was in the locker room.

"Alright Alpha Team here's the situation; we know that Bravo Team was sent to Raccoon Forest around 7:30 PM. The Chief gave them an hour and a half to investigate and try to find evidence of whom or what has been after the attacks on the Raccoon City populace. When coming back to retrieve them, their helicopter pilot Forest, lost control and crashed the helicopter. Now we have no idea if they're still in the forest or somewhere around. My guess is that with it being dark and their transportation taken out, they would go here." Wesker says pointing to the dot on the map that was labeled "Arklay Mansion".

"So the plan is to get in, rescue Bravo team, and hopefully find out the cause of the attacks" Jill asked as she holstered her firearm.

Wesker nodded before looking at everyone "Alright lets head out."

Together everyone walked out of the locker room and headed up to the helipad where Alpha team's helicopter was waiting already fueled and ready to go. Brad pulled himself in and began the standard procedure of starting the helicopter and making sure all the instruments were working properly. There was no need that whatever happened to Bravo team's copter didn't have to happen to Alphas copter. Once Brad was positive that everything was in working order, he pulled the copter away from the helipad and began flying it towards the part of Raccoon Forest where Bravo team was sent to.

When they finally arrived, Wesker told Brad to keep the engine running as they searched the surrounding area for any clues. With that said, the group began to spread out searching for the remains of Bravo team's helicopter. Hermione stuck close to Wesker, while Chris and Jill searched together. That left Barry and Joseph to partner together.

Hermione's grip on her gun was tight as she stuck close to Wesker, while Chris partnered up with Jill. This left Barry and Joseph to partner together. Soon enough, Alpha Team found the remains of Bravo Team's downed helicopter. Neither member of Alpha team was prepared for the scene that met their eyes when they found the helicopter. The body of Forest, Bravo Team's helicopter pilot, was torn to shreds. The cab of the crashed helicopter was painted red with Forest's blood and intestines.

"Oh my god" Jill whispered clasping her hand to her mouth as she observed the gory scene in front of her.

Before Alpha team could decide on what to do next, there was the sound of a twig snapping and instantly, the team huddled together, six flashlights sweeping the area around the crashed copter. Joseph stiffened beside Barry as he heard another twig snap in his direction. From the shadows leapt what appeared to be a feral dog. But this couldn't be a feral dog. Its skin and fur were ragged and caked with dirt and blood. With his flashlight aimed toward the dog, Joseph could even see bits of the animal's skull sticking out of its head, along with several ribs sticking out as well. Leveling his gun, Joseph took aim and was about to fire, when the dog pounced on him, its jaws opening wide, revealing razor sharp teeth. Joseph felt his life being ripped from his body as the dog tore a huge piece of his neck away. As his life giving blood drained away, he could hear the other members of Alpha Team firing shots off at the dog.

With the dog now dead, Wesker turned to the rest of Alpha team and said "Alright team, let's make our way to the mansion. Who knows how many more of these dogs exist."

As Wesker said that, the whole team froze as a low growling filled the meadow. Hermione reached out and clutched Wesker's hand as from the shadows of the forest came three more feral dogs. The same one that killed Joseph.

"Everyone head towards the mansion, NOW!" Wesker yelled as he, Chris, and Barry opened fire at the dogs while Jill and Hermione headed for the mansion. Upon reaching the mansion, Jill wrenched the door open and threw herself inside followed by Hermione. Barry was the next to arrive, followed by Chris, and then finally Wesker. As soon as Wesker was inside, Jill and Hermione threw their shoulders against the door, getting it to close just in time.

Now that everyone was inside, Alpha team took a few moments to catch their breaths and to reload their firearms.

"What in the hell were those things?" Hermione asked, clutching her chest as her breathing returned to normal.

"They looked like some kind of feral dogs, but that can't be because they were missing skin and fur for Christ sake" Barry says.

"The important thing is we're safe for now and we need to head out finding Bravo Team. Chris and Barry you take the main floor. Jill, Hermione take the second floor. I'll take the last floor, if anyone finds anything or any members of Bravo Team, we all meet here, agreed?" Wesker says.

Everybody nodded before splitting into pairs. Chris and Barry headed west where they found the dining room. Jill and Hermione headed to the second floor where they found several bedrooms and supply rooms. Once the others went about their duty, Wesker however instead of going up to the third floor, went out to the garden and down to the secret lab, not only so he could begin prepping the Hunter B.O.W.S. but so he could also find and prepare the prototype virus that Birkin had made for him.

…

Chris and Barry inspected every inch of the dining room before stopping near the fireplace. The light from the flames illuminating a patch of red on the tiled floor.

"What do you think that is Barry?" Chris asked as both he and Barry were bent over, observing the patch of red. Barry didn't reply as he reached down and touched the red splash. Bringing his hand back up he tasted the red on his fingers. "It's blood".

"I'm going to go check out the next room, you okay here?" Chris asked.

"Alright, if you find anything come back here" Barry says. His eyes remaining locked on the splash of red on the floor before the fireplace.

Chris nodded before exiting the dining room and appeared in long hallway. Drawing his gun, Chris slowly made his way down the hallway, at the end of it, he came across a dimly lit room. As he took a step inside, he heard moaning and what sounded like somebody chewing on something. Grasping his gun tight, Chris reached over, his fingers clutching to find the light switch. Flipping the switch on, Chris saw on the floor of the room, which turned out to be a little parlor, was the body of Forest, Bravo Team's, marksman. This however wasn't the thing that scared Chris. No instead of the dead body of his fellow office scaring Chris, it was the person who was bent over the body pulling off chunks of Forest's flesh and eating them greedily.

Chris tightened his grip on his firearm before saying "Whoever you are, stand up slowly and keep your hands in the air."

Slowly the person stood upright and turned to face Chris. As he did, Chris was able to see who exactly the person was. The man was wearing a white lab coat that was caked and smeared with blood. His skin was a sickly gray color as blood dribbled down his chin. The man's eyes seemed to widen as he stared at Chris.

"Hungry" the man moaned, his tongue coming out and dabbing at his parched lips as he started to make his way towards Chris.

"Stay back, or I'll shoot" Chris says, keeping his gun aimed at the man.

The man didn't reply or even acknowledged that Chris had said anything to him. Instead he just continued lumbering towards Chris. When the man was close enough, he grabbed Chris by his shoulders and brought him closer and was just about to sink his teeth into Chris's flesh, when Chris was able to get a shot off from his gun. The bullets entering the man's stomach, making him drop to the floor.

Catching his breath, Chris took a step back away from the man and looked down at him. Blood was leaking out of the gunshot wound onto the polished wood floor of the hallway. Chris leaned back against the wall and allowed himself a minute to gather his bearings. This however only lasted a few seconds because as soon as Chris closed his eyes, he heard the man starting to moan and clamber to his feet.

"Fuck" Chris groaned before making his way back through the door and back into the dining room where Barry was still investigating.

"Barry fuck there's something here in the house" Chris said as he made his way back over to Barry.

"Whoa Chris, Calm down and tell me what happened" Barry says.

Before Chris could explained himself, the door that Chris had exited and re-entered, opened and the man that Chris encountered slowly made his way into the dining room.

As the man advanced on Chris and Barry, Barry caught sight of the gunshot wound in the man's stomach.

"You shot this guy in the stomach and that didn't kill him?" Barry asked glancing at Chris as he readied his gun.

When Chris nodded, Barry took aim and fired off one shot. The bullet striking the man dead center in his forehead, sending him collapsing onto the floor where he laid still.

"What the fuck is going on here Barry?" Chris asked as he and Barry reloaded their weapons, both of them glancing down at the man's body.

"I'm not sure Chris but one thing's for sure, if you shot this guy and that didn't put him down, but a bullet to the head did, that can only mean that this guy was a zombie. Although how he became a zombie, I'm not sure." Barry says.

Chris could only nod as he thought to himself, 'Could this get any worse?'

…

"This place sure is creepy as hell" Hermione says, glancing over at Jill as the pair of them investigates the second floor of the mansion. Jill nodded her agreement as they opened a door that lead them out to a veranda of sorts.

Jill who was just about to step forward, stopped when Hermione had grabbed her shoulder, stopping her.

"What is that?" Hermione whispered, her gaze locked onto something that was on the ground near the balcony.

Jill followed Hermione's gaze and found herself staring at a body.

"It looks like a body, come on Hermione it could me a member of Bravo Team" Jill says.

Slowly Hermione and Jill made their way over to where Hermione spotted the body. Kneeling beside it, Jill rolled the person onto their back. As she did so, the body was revealed to be that of Kenneth, Bravo Team's point-man. Kenneth's throat was ripped to shreds and was just barely breathing. His uniform was smeared with blood.

"Oh my god, Kenneth!" Jill exclaimed looking down at her fellow officer.

"Do you think he's still alive? I mean he's breathing a little" Hermione says, moving to kneel beside Jill.

"I'm not sure, I'm going to perform CPR on him" Jill says placing her weapon down beside her.

However they were too late. Kenneth was lost no matter how many times Jill applied CPR to him. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Jill grabbed her gun and stood up. Together Hermione and Jill headed back inside, hoping that the other members of Bravo Team survived. Once back inside the mansion, Hermione and Jill headed back down to the main hall. As they got to the bottom, they saw that Chris and Barry were there as well talking quietly.

"Guys we found Kenneth, he's up on the veranda, and his throat was ripped to shreds. I tried to do CPR but it was too late" Jill said as she and Hermione approached the two men.

"I found Forest in a little parlor off the dining room. There was this man in a lab coat bent over him and he was just ripping pieces of flesh off of Forest's body and eating them. When I told him to stand up and to keep his hands up, he turned to face me and I saw that his lab coat was smeared with blood and his skin was a sickly gray. The guy then attacked me and tried to bite me. Somehow I was able to get a shot off into his stomach which made him crumple to the floor. After that I was positive he was dead, but he wasn't, he just got back up as if he wasn't even shot. Seeing this, I went back to the dining room and tried to explain to Barry what happened but before I could the guy stumbled through the door and Barry shot him in the head. This seemed to work as the guy just crumpled to the floor and didn't move after that" Chris explained.

"So what the guy was a zombie or something?" Hermione asked looking between Chris and Barry.

"It would seem so, however how he became a zombie, I'm not sure" Barry says.

"OK we seriously need to find Wesker and the remaining members of Bravo Team if any and get the fuck out of here" Chris says.

"I agree, I'll try to locate Wesker, I'll check the garden, why don't you three try to find the rest of Bravo team?" Hermione said.

Jill and the others quickly agreed before Hermione left the main hall and ventured out to the garden.

Keeping a firm grip on her firearm, Hermione slowly made her way through the garden. Along the way she glanced at the ornate fountain in the center of the garden. There was something about the fountain that caught her eye. Making sure that she wasn't about to be attacked, Hermione made her way over to the fountain. As she investigated the fountain, Hermione eventually found a small indentation on the side. Biting her bottom lip, Hermione reached up and pushed at the indentation. As she did, there was a lurching sound as the base of the fountain began to move presenting a flight of solid stone steps leading downwards into darkness.

Making sure her gun was fully loaded, Hermione began to make her way down the stone steps and into the darkness. It took her a few moments to adjust to the dim lights. After a short walk through the passageway, Hermione found herself face to face with a steel door. Taking a deep breath, Hermione opened the door and walked inside, unsure of what horrors she would find.

….

Meanwhile back at the mansion, Chris and Jill were searching every room for any surviving members of Bravo Team. They ended up finding Rebecca Chambers who was hidden in a room with an elegant grand piano. After finding Rebecca, Jill glanced at Chris and asked "Should we go after Hermione and see if she's found anything?"

"Sure, you and Rebecca go ahead, I'll go grab Barry and meet you both in the garden." Chris replied before leaving the room and going to search for Barry.

Once Chris left, Jill turned to Rebecca and explained that they were going to go into the garden to meet up with Hermione Granger, the newest member of Alpha Team in the garden. Once there, they hoped to find evidence of what happened here and how the people they encountered became zombies. Rebecca nodded showing she understood before following Jill out of the room and towards the garden.

Within fifteen minutes; Jill, Chris, Barry, and Rebecca were gathered in front of the secret passageway that was once hidden by the intricate water fountain that was now pushed to the side.

Rebecca glanced at the older and more experienced officers and asked "Do you think Hermione found the passage and went down there?"

"It's most likely Rebecca." Barry said who began to make his descent down the passageway. He was followed right after by Chris, Jill, and bringing up the rear was Rebecca. Within only a few minutes of walking, the group of surviving S.T.A.R.S. members came across a steel door. With a silent nod between them, Barry opened the door and they all slipped inside.

…

Hermione Granger could not remember the last time she felt as scared as she was now. It was most likely that night during the battle of Hogwarts when she came just inches to death on more than one occasion. At the present moment however, Hermione wasn't faced with a dark witch or wizard who could end her life with a simple flick of their wand. Instead she was faced with something much scarier. After she had gone through that steel door, she found herself in a long corridor branching off into lefts and rights. Of course Hermione didn't know where to go, however she ended up taking the first right. This ended up being bad because as she rounded the corner, Hermione came face to face with five zombies. They looked exactly as how Chris had described the one that he ran into back in the mansion. Each zombie was wearing a white lab coat which was smeared in blood. Their faces and skin were sullen and a sickly gray color. A few of them even had dried blood stains on the chins. Remembering what Barry said about shooting them in the head, Hermione raised her gun and took aim at the nearest zombie and squeezed off a shot. The bullet whizzed through the air and entered the zombie's brain. It automatically crumpled to the floor.

This was both good and bad. It was good because there was one less zombie that held to be dealt with. However the other zombies heard the shot and began shuffling towards Hermione. Acting quickly, Hermione unloaded four more bullets. All of them found their targets and the remaining zombies fell to the floor next to the first one. Hermione took a moment to catch her breath before making her way through the door and into an office room of sorts. There were several computer monitors around the room along with several filing cabinets.

After holstering her weapon, Hermione sat down at the nearest computer and turned it on. After a few minutes of the computer loading up, the screen lit up and Hermione was surprised to find the Umbrella Corporation logo on the computer screen. Biting her bottom lip, Hermione began going through the files that was stored on the hard drive of the computer. As Hermione shifted through the files, she soon learned that the Umbrella Corporation had set up this secret laboratory and had the mansion constructed as a cover to what they were really doing. The Umbrella Corporation had in fact been experimenting with a newly discovered virus. Umbrella had named the new virus, the tyrant virus, or t-virus for short.

Hermione had also discovered that there was an incident in the lab. One of the lab scientists had become infected with the virus and was then quarantined in his room. It spiraled downhill after that as four days later; he attacked his best friend who had brought him some food. The scientist ended up biting his friend and in turn passing the virus onto his friend. Whatever the virus touched, it mutated. Other than files on the virus itself, there were several files on what the umbrella corporation called "B.O.W.S." or Biological Organic Weapons. The first file Hermione found was simply titled "Zombie Dog". Clicking on it, she saw that there was a picture of the dogs that attacked them, and that they were just local dogs that had been infected with the t-virus.

Now that she understood what had happened here, Hermione stood up and exited the office. As she did, she came face to face with the others.

"Find anything Hermione?" Chris asked looking at her.

"Yes, it appears that this is a secret laboratory set up by the Umbrella Corporation to research and experiment with the new virus they created. They call it the Tyrant virus or T-virus for short. It appeared that a strain of the virus escaped and a scientist had become infected with it. He was quarantined in his room and a few days later attacked his friend and fellow scientist, passing the virus on to him. Also those dogs we encountered when we first got here? They're called Zombie Dogs; they're just stray dogs that have been infected with the t-virus. However, Umbrella has their own biological weapons. They call them Biological Organic Weapons or B.O.W.S. for short."

"So all of this is Umbrella's fault?" Jill asked her eyes wide in shock.

"It appears so Jill" Barry says.

"Fuck okay let's find Wesker and see if we can find Enrico as well" Chris says.

Everyone nodded before they made their way through the lab, taking care of any zombies or zombie dogs that crossed their path. Eventually Hermione and the others found Enrico bored up in a library of sorts. He was badly injured and they could tell he was just barley clinging on. His uniform was shredded and there was pool of blood underneath him.

"Hey you guys found me" Enrico coughed, some blood coming up as he coughed.

"Easy Enrico" Rebecca said, moving to her knees beside her captain. Being extra careful, Rebecca peeled away the remains of Enrico's uniform so she could get a look at his wounds.

"Do...Don't bother Rebecca I'm too far gone to be saved" Enrico half says/half coughs, as he pushed Rebecca away.

Enrico fixed the surviving members of Alpha Team and the lone survivor of Bravo team and with his last breaths, told them how this was all set up from the beginning. That there was a double agent among the S.T.A.R.S. who was secretly working from Umbrella. With that, Enrico died succumbing to his wounds.

Armed with this knowledge, the soul survivors doubled their efforts into finding Captain Wesker and with a little luck, would get out of this hell hole. After leaving the library, the survivors rounded a corner and came face to face with a heavy steel door. Upon closer inspection, Hermione saw that it was an elevator.

"That elevator won't hold all of us. So here's what we'll do, Barry; you and Rebecca stay here and see if you can raise Brad and radio him our position. Jill, Hermione, and myself will take the elevator down and see if we can find Wesker down there" Chris says.

Barry and Rebecca nodded and began to try and raise Brad. While they did that, Hermione joined Chris and Jill in the elevator which began to make its descent downwards. While waiting for the doors to open. Hermione, Jill, and Chris took the few moments to reload their weapons and use any first aid spray if they needed it. Finally after a few tense moments there was a ding and the elevator opened up.

Together the three members of Alpha team walked out of the elevator and into the room. The room was set up like the room Hermione found but it was much bigger. There were at least four computers set up around the room and the sound of typing filled the room. Chris nodded at both Hermione and Jill before together they headed towards the sound of the typing. Rounding the corner; Hermione, Jill, and Chris stopped short as they saw who was doing the typing.

It was Wesker.

Besides the computer he was typing at was a large, rounded glass cage. Inside was a monstrous creature. It was naked and had grayish skin like the zombies. However this was the only similar trait, for its right hand ended in a deadly looking claw type appendix and along its lower half of the body were swollen red blisters.

"I was wondering when you'd three find your way down here. I take it Barry is still up and trying to contact Brad?" Wesker asked without looking up from his computer.

"Wesker...Albert what's going on? What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

Wesker cringed slightly as he heard Hermione's voice. Taking a breath and pushing away his feelings. Wesker turned to face Hermione and his others subordinates. "What does it look like Hermione? I'm preparing the T-002 B.O.W." Wesker says.

"You? You're the traitor?" Hermione asked her chocolate brown eyes wide in shock and sadness.

"Of course Hermione, I was planted by Umbrella into the S.T.A.R.S. division of the RPD for a reason after all."

"And what was that? To lead your friends to their deaths? I thought you cared about me?!" Hermione cried, fresh tears leaking down her cheeks.

Wesker felt himself cringe inwardly as ever since he met Hermione, He didn't want to cause her harm in any way. Pushing away those feelings, as he knew that he had to do this. He had to break her heart in order to protect her.

"My primary objective was to use the S.T.A.R.S. teams to gather battle data against Umbrella's B.O.W.S. especially against the T-002 here, which _IS_ the ultimate life form."

"You're insane Wesker!" Chris growled looking at his former captain.

"I'm a visionary Chris, and now you all will die facing the ultimate B.O.W." Wesker said typing in a command into the computer.

At once, the water in the tank started to drain out and Hermione and the others could do nothing but watch as the Tyrant woke up and began to bang at the glass, breaking it. Within seconds, the large B.O.W. was out of its cage and it growled lowly as it looked at everyone.

"Now you all will face the might of the Tyrant," Wesker began before crying out in pain, as the tyrant and slammed its claw through Wesker's chest killing him instantly.

With Wesker dead, the tyrant turned its attention on Hermione and the others. Acting quickly, Chris fired off a few shots from his firearm as he, Jill and Hermione made their way back to the elevator. Once there, Hermione quickly hit the button, calling the elevator back down.

There were a few tense moments as Chris and Jill unloaded their weapons into the Tyrant monster. Their bullets however seemed to only anger the creature further. Finally there was a ding and the elevator doors slid open. Hermione and the others threw themselves inside before quickly pressing the button. The elevator doors slid closed and up they went.

When the elevator opened again, Chris quickly explained the situation to Barry and Rebecca. Barry then told Chris that he was able to raise Brad and that he'd be waiting for them on the helipad on the roof of the mansion.

Together the five survivors made their way out of the secret laboratory and back into the garden. From the garden, they went back into the mansion and fought their way through any remaining zombies and B.O.W.S. that were there before finally making it to the roof.

Once on the roof, Hermione heard the distinctive sound of a helicopter's blades. Looking up she saw that Brad had arrived and was positioning the helicopter over the landing pad. Finally they were going to get out of there.

However just before Brad could land the copter, there was a crumbling sound as the Tyrant burst through the roof, landing a few feet away. Acting quickly, Brad tossed out an RPG out of the helicopter where it landed with a thud, on the roof below.

Jill and Chris kept the tyrant busy with steady streams of bullets while Hermione ran towards the RPG. Skidding to a halt, Hermione grabbed the RPG, leveled it on her shoulder, took aim, and squeezed the trigger. The rocket flew out of the barrel and hit the Tyrant dead on; the creature's death was instantaneous.

With the creature now dead; Hermione, Chris, Barry, Jill, and Rebecca got onto the copter and Brad flew away from the mansion, heading back to headquarters. They had done it. They finally got out of the nightmare.

However unbeknownst to the surviving members of the Special Tactics and Rescue Service teams, the man responsible for bringing them here was still alive. Moments before Hermione and the others arrived; Wesker injected himself with a prototype virus that was given to him by William Birkin, his fellow Umbrella research partner and friend. The virus had mutated Wesker to a degree where instead of becoming a zombie or Biological Organic Weapon, Wesker gained superhuman strength, speed, and agility. One of the main side effects was that his eyes changed from their normal ice blue, to red and slanted, like a cat's. As soon as Chris, Hermione, and Jill had left the room, Wesker prepared the lab's self-destruct sequence, so there wouldn't be any evidence of Umbrella's involvement.

Grinning to himself, Albert Wesker walked out of the Arklay Mansion just before it exploded in a huge burst of flame. Now that his mission was over, Wesker was ready to save the world. Too bad he had to break the heart of the person he cared for most to do it.

**A/N: End of Chapter 6. Whew man I'm sorry for taking so long but I really wanted to get the whole incident into one chapter, so I apologize if it seems a little rushed. I didn't want to part it out. Instead just make one chapter about it. Please Read and Review! Next Chapter will be about the Raccoon City Incident!**


	7. The Raccoon City Outbreak & Destruction

Saving Me

Chapter 7

The Raccoon City Outbreak & Destruction

Two months had passed since the incident at the Arklay Mansion. The surviving members of S.T.A.R.S. tried to tell Cheif Irons what happened and how Wesker's betrayal played a part of it. Chief Brians simply refused to believe their claims. This was mostly due to him having been paid off by Umbrella.

Little did Hermione and the surviving members of S.T.A.R.S. know, their nightmare was only just beginning.

...

Hunk, leader of Umbrella's security service Alpha team was bored out of his mind. He and his team were sent to the secret Umbrella underground laboratory in Raccoon City to retrieve researcher, William Birkin's data and samples of the G-Virus. From what command had told him, Hunk knew that the G-Virus was leaps and bounds more powerful then the T-Virus Once Hunk and his team were in the elevator that would take them down to the lab, he looked at everyone and said "Alright you guys know the mission, Find Birkin's lab and get the G-Virus samples and data".

"What do we do if Birkin refuses to hand them over? After all this is his life work we're trying to get" one of the members of Alpha team asked.

"Use your imagination" Hunk said, his voice devoid of no emotion.

Upon arrival in the laboratory, Hunk and Alpha team made their way to where Birkin's lab was. Once inside, Hunk and the other members of Alpha Team saw that Birkin was placing the samples of both the G-Virus and T-Virus along with the data on the G-Virus inside a case.

"Dr. Birkin Command sent us here to retrieve those samples, so give them to us and we can all be on our way" Hunk says.

"N..No this is my life's work I'm not going to hand it over" Birkin says, turning to face Hunk and his team.

"Come now Birkin, let us be reasonable here" Hunk said.

Birkin shook his head and clutched the case of samples close to his chest and began to back away from Hunk and his team. As he did so he accidentally knocked over a metal container. Not expecting it, one of the members of Alpha team let out a burst of fire from his sub-machine gun. The bullets carving into Birkin's chest.

"Hold your fire you could of hit the samples" Hunk barked at the member who fired.

As Birkin slumped to the floor, Hunk grabbed the case of samples before together him and the other members of the Umbrella Security Service Alpha team made their way to the sewers for their extraction point.

Knowing that he was dieing, Birkin reached into the pocket of his lab jacket retrieving the one G-Virus sample that wasn't in the case and injected the virus into himself moaning in pain as he felt the virus mutating his DNA, transforming him.

Meanwhile in the sewers, Hunk was pacing. The sooner he got out of this dank, shit smelling place, the better. The member who had grabbed the case was checking its contents, making sure none of the samples had been damaged. Hunk knew that if they had been, neither him or his team members would survive command's wrath. When Hunk turned to answer a question from another team mate when there was a yell behind him. Drawing his weapon, Hunk and the other members turned to see that the member who was checking the samples was gone.

"Fan out and find him" Hunk ordered as he grabbed the case of samples and began walking backwards, his eyes peering into the darkness for anything out of the ordinary.

In the shadows of the sewer the now transformed and mutated William Birkin, growled lowely to himself, his eyes flashing as he watched Hunk walk forward and picked up the case that contained his life's work. He had to get it back, he would not alow his research to fall into the hands of the Umbrella Corporation, even if he did work for them.

Rushing forward, the mutated Birkin grabbed the nearest soldier and broke his neck. This flash of movement was enough for Hunk to see and he turned his gun towards Birkin. The light from Hunk's flashlight illiuminating Birkin's mutated form to see.

"Open fire" Hunk ordered before he and the remaining members of the Umbrella Security Service Alpha team began emptying their weapons ammunition into the mutated Birkin.

To Birkin, the bullets crashing into his skin were just annoying, and just barley hurt. Growling to himself, Birkin walked forward and grabbed Hunk, the sudden movement caused Hunk to drop the case containing the samples. The case opened and the two samples of the T-virus dropped out of the case which Birkin would crush under his feet. The virius slowly leaked out of the broken sample cases and dribbled down where it would be carried into the city through rats. This of course led to a city wide outbreak. By September 24th, the city was in total chaos.

...

Reconizing the "incident" Umbrella officials opted for a complete evacuation of the city. With which, the pharmacuetical company placed several essential members who lived in the city to be moved out immiedaitly. By morning of September 25th, the army was called in to help evaucuate uninfected people and to begin setting up barricades around the city. The military was ordered to just maintain the barriers and not to go into the city to help the police.

...

It was absolute pandamonium at the Raccoon City Police Department. Countless citizens were pooling inside trying to get answers about their missing loved ones, or any kind of information about the military blockade. The RPD police officers tried and failed to contain the growing hordes of zombies that the T-virus created, however there were just to many for them to hold back.

This of course was not helped by Chief Irons, who tried to trap officers and other civillians within the police station. It was only thanks to the scattered supplies of ammunition that the Raccoon City Police officers were able to hold out for as long as they did. By the next day, September 26th, the police station was overrun.

The remaining officers then decided to make a last attempt to destroy the zombies by setting up blockades near the Johnson National Bank on September 27th. This failed when the road blocks were overrun by the hordes of zombies. The actual suriving members of the RPD who were trapped in the department, fought against the zombies for days.

Through the 26th and 27th of September, Umbrella had sent in the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service platoons to do search-and-rescue missions which of course ended badly for the survivors.

The supervisors of these squads were not only tasked with search-and-rescue but secretly tasked as well to gather data about the B.O.W.S. that Umbrella were secretly releasing into the city. Paired up with this secret assignment, also came the job of destroying any and all evidence that connected Umbrella to the outbreak.

At the same time that the U.B.C.S. had been sent out, Two US special forces units had been deployed into Raccoon City to not only secure the G-Virus, but other key Umbrella chemicals and evidence against the pharmecuitcal company.

However both the U.B.C.S. and the special forces plans had been annihilated as both groups had been attacked by rouge Hunters and T-103s respectivley. By September 29th almost to all citizens had either been killed by the monsters and other B.O.W.S. released from Umbrella's labs, or had succumed to the T-Virus and became a zombie. By this time, the military blockades that had been set up to help quarntine Raccoon City, had begun to fail, which allowed Leon Kennedy, and Claire Redfield access to the city so Claire could try to find her brother Chris. The destroyed militant barricades, also allowed some of the surviors to escape.

On September 30th, the entire city was in ruins and overrun by zombies, monsters, and other Umbrella B.O.W.S. Ninenty percent of Raccoon City's populace was dead while the remaining ten percent were now the undead. All the police, swat, and military personel was either dead or changed and the U.S. Government realized that there was a very high probability that the T-Virus could escape the city and infect millions of other people across the globe. This knowledge paired with the very likely hood that there weren't any people left alive, prompted the President and Congress of the United States to declare Raccoon City a lost cause and to order the "sterlization" of the entire city.

The order went forward immiedatly, despite Umbrella's operatives within the government doing their absolute best to delay the order. On the morning of October 1st, an armed nuclear warehead was fired that detonated just after striking the center of the city. The fallout from the nuclear strike showed that the death toll was over 100,000 people. What was finally left of the city and surrounding area had been searched for any possible survivors and biohazard threats by both the U.S. military and Umbrella throughout the early part of October 1998. By march of 1999, the search and catgaorizing operations performed by both Umbrella and the U.S. Government ended with no survivors being found. However there were some very small amounts of active T-Virus found. Thefore the ruins of Raccoon City and twenty miles of the surrounding area was declared a possible biohazard threat and became a highly classifed restricted area that only either Government or Umbrella personnel could enter.

Despite being a place of great tragdedgy, the destruction of Raccoon City became a symbol and warning to the world about viral biohazards and viral expermentations. As a result, new guidelines and saftey precautions were put into place to avoid another Raccoon City outbreak. When Umbrella's illicit activities finally came to light, it caused global distrust in pharmacutical companies to grow. When both Tricell and WillPharma the only two other major pharmacutical companies next to Umbrella, came under attack by and scrutiny by the human rights activists, the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance would be found by the suriving members of S.T.A.R.S., Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, and Hermione Granger.

During the commotion of the Raccoon City incident, Barry had somehow escaped in the early hours of the outbreak. Brad Vickers on the other hand wasn't so lucky. During the waning hours of the outbreak, Umbrella had sent in their most dangerous B.O.W. to date, the Nemesis-T type nicknamed pursuer. This hulking monsterous B.O.W. stood at seven feet three inches tall and had immense strength and agility. This was no ordinary B.O.W. that wouldn't be stopped by common bullets. Umbrella certianly put much into Nemesis as they could, even outfitting him with not only a rocket launcher but a mini gun as well.

**A/N: End of Chapter 7. Please Read and Review! Next chapter will be in the future with Hermione know being a BSAA agent heading to Africa.**


	8. Welcome To Africa

Saving Me

Chapter 8

Welcome To Africa

Eleven years had passed in total since both the destruction of Raccoon City and the fall of Umbrella corporation had come to pass. Hermione Granger, decorated member of the Raccoon City's Special Tactics and Rescue Service's Alpha Team and one of the few lone survivors of the Raccoon City incident became one of the finest members of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. The BSAA was founded when Umbrella finally went under. Its main goal was to make sure that there would never again be an accident like Raccoon City.

Hermione's current mission was to investigate a possible Bio Organic Weapon smuggling operation in Africa. Currently, Hermione was driving towards the Kijuju Autonomous Zone to meet her new partner. As Hermione headed towards her destination, her thoughts wandered back to a certain blonde haired, ice blue eyed male.

_'Merlin why am I thinking about Albert right now? It's not good to dwell on the past. Albert did what he did and not only did he betray us, but he broke my heart as well. Of course it didn't help things when Chris and I went to talk to Umbrella's president Ozwell Spencer about whether or not he knew Wesker's location.'_

_*Flashback*_

_It was early 2006 and Chris and Hermione were working diligently to somehow track down Albert Wesker, their old captain at S.T.A.R.S. and Hermione's lover. After months of both research and false trails, they had been able to find out Ozwell Spencer's location. They were determined not to let this one chance fall through their fingers. Alas it would seem that fate was clearly not on their side for when Hermione and Chris finally reached their destination, Wesker had killed Spencer._

_What followed next was an emotional and all-out fight. Wesker severely outmatched both Chris and Hermione thanks to his new super strength, speed, agility and reflexes. He was easily able to avoid the bullets pouring from Hermione and Chris's 9 millimeter handgun._

_Just as he prepared to finish Hermione off, Chris sacrificing herself for Hermione, threw himself at Wesker, the momentum carried both men out of the window and over the surrounding cliffs. When the B.S.S.A. couldn't find any traces of Chris's body, they were forced to assume that both Chris and Wesker died._

_*End Flashback*_

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Hermione shifted into a new gear before adding some more speed. Within fifteen minutes she reached her destination. Getting out of the vehicle, Hermione stretched as a voice behind her said; "Hey are you Hermione Granger?"

Hermione turned around and saw a voluptuous young African woman standing in front of her. She was tan skinned with dark brown eyes. The woman was wearing a low cut purple tank top with light tan khakis.

"Yes that's me" Hermione said taking off her sunglasses, her usual bushy hair cut short and put in a ponytail.

"I'm Sheva Alomar with the West African branch of the B.S.S.A. I'll be your partner on this mission" Sheva said a small smile on her lips.

"Nice to meet you Sheva so where to first?" Hermione asked, returning the smile.

"We're going to go see "The Butcher" or Reynard Fisher, he'll be giving us our weapons and information on our mission" Sheva explained.

"Alright lead the way then" Hermione says.

As Hermione and Sheva headed to meet up with Reynard, Hermione noticed the citizens of the area were all glaring at her as she followed Sheva.

"Did I do something wrong or something? Everyone is glaring at me" Hermione said as she and Sheva got to Reynard's shop.

"The locals really don't like outsiders" Sheva explained as she and Hermione walked into Reynard's shop.

Reynard Fisher was a squat balding man who kept his head covered with a mock turban to shield his head from the overheating sun. He ran the local butcher shop and supplied information and weapons to any B.S.S.A. member who was passing through the region.

"Bout time you two got here" Reynard growled as he opened the door to his shop, allowing Hermione and Sheva entrance.

"Yeah, Yeah we're here aren't we Reynard?" Sheva asked as Reynard led them to the back where their weapons and other supplies waited.

As Hermione and Sheva pulled on their gear and checked their supplies, Reynard explained that their mission was to meet up with Alpha Team and that together they would be tracking Ricardo Irving, the suspected B.O.W. smuggler.

Now knowing their mission, Hermione and Sheva left the Butcher shop, heading on their way to rendezvous with Alpha Team.

However, the situation very quickly escalated as groups of the local Majni began to attack Hermione and Sheva. Driving them to take refuge in an abandoned house. While reloading her weapon, Hermione saw a vast group of Majni gathered in front of a huge stage. One Majni was standing on the stage speaking Swahili through a megaphone. Beside him stood a tower of a man who seemed too made of all muscle. He wore a blood stained-burlap sack over his head and appeared to have a spike and several nails shoved through his head and neck area. Clutched in his hand was a massive blood stained axe which appeared to also have a massive hammer head opposite the blade.

The Majni man who was on the stage said something in Swahili and from the crowd emerged two other Majni's who brought forth Reynard who was struggling against his captors as they dragged him onto the stage.

"Reynard No" Sheva whispered as she and Hermione watched as the hulking Majni executioner raised his huge axe before swinging it down. With a thud, the axe cleaved through Reynard's neck like a hot knife through butter. Hermione and Sheva could only watch as the executioner threw the remains of Reynard into the crowd.

"Come on Hermione we need to move on with our mission of finding Irving" Sheva says.

Hermione nodded and was about to join Sheva in moving on when the man on the stage noticed her and began yelling orders in Swahili. Acting quickly, Hermione and Sheva blocked both windows with a bookcase. However the bookcases wouldn't be enough because after a while the Majni had done their job and were filing into the house.

"This is bad" Sheva says as she quickly reloaded her 9mm and began taking out Majni.

"It just got worse" Hermione said as the executioner hammered his way into the house, not caring if he hit any Majni's or not.

"Cover me" Hermione said as she started firing at the executioner. The bullets were ripping into his flesh but did little to actually slow him down.

Running forward, Hermione rolled a frag grenade between the massive executioner's legs. The explosion was enough to bring the executioner to his knees, with which Hermione took advantage of as she delivered a swift kick to the executioner's head before following it up with two right uppercuts and a left haymaker. With the executioner now more dazed then before the grenade, Hermione emptied her 9mm handgun point blank range into the executioner's head.

Finally succumbing to his wounds, the executioner collapsed onto the ground and died. Turning around, Hermione looked at Sheva who had a small smile on her lips.

"Damn Hermione do I even want to know where you learned that?" Sheva asked.

"Well I am one of the few and rare survivors of Raccoon City" Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Nodding, Sheva reloaded her weapon before saying "Come on lets go rendezvous with Alpha Team".

….

Eventually, Hermione and Sheva caught up with Captain Dechant, the only surviving member of Alpha Team. Fatally wounded, Dechant warned them of Irving's involvement before handing them a file before he succumbed to his injuries.

Not even moments later, Hermione and Sheva found themselves face to face with the first Uroboros test creature. The creature itself was made out entirely of leech like worms. Once they finally destroyed it, Hermione and Sheva took a moment to go through the data that was given to them by Dechant.

While going through the data, a picture came up that sent chills running down Hermione's spine.

"Chris" she said softly looking down at the photograph.

"Hermione what is it?" Sheva asked looking down at the photograph on the screen.

"It's…It's my old partner" Hermione says, her eyes not leaving the photo.

**A/N: End of Chapter 8. Please Read and Review! Saving Me will have about 2-3 more chapters left!**


	9. Uroboros & Old Faces

Saving Me

Chapter 9

Uroboros & Old Faces

Albert Wesker sighed as he rubbed his temples. He learned from Excella, his business partner,

that two B.S.A.A agents were in the area and that they would most likely be looking for Irving.

"You made sure that Irving has a syringe of a dominant strain of plaga right?" Wesker asked looking at Excella.

"Of course Albert and Irving knows that if he's caught by those B.S.A.A. agents to inject himself with the plaga" Excella says.

"Good" Wesker says full knowing that he still had a lot to do before his plan to modify the human race would come to fruition.

…

"Hermione what is it? Who is Chris?" Sheva asked looking at Hermione, her dark brown eyes filled with concern for her friend and partner.

Taking a shaking breath, Hermione closed her eyes and counted to ten. Whenever she was in a tense or stressful situation or environment, she would do this, as she believed it helped her to keep calm and control of her emotions.

"Chris was, or is my partner with the B.S.A.A. but in 06 there was an incident. We were working to track down Albert Wesker who was our old S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team captain in Raccoon City. He betrayed us when he set us up to battle Umbrella's B.O.W.S. in the company's Arklay Mansion laboratory. We were going to try and get some answers out of Ozwell Spencer, the president of Umbrella but when we got to his mansion, it was too late. Wesker had killed Spencer and what came after was a brutal and emotional fight with Wesker, more for me than for Chris. Wesker was about to kill me when Chris tackled him through the window and the pair of them went over the cliff into the rocky water below. B.S.A.A. never found the bodies and I was sure both of them were dead. But now I have proof that Chris is alive and if he's alive then maybe Wesker is, I just don't know." Hermione explained.

"Why was the fight with Wesker more emotional for you then for Chris?" Sheva asked placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Because Wesker and I were more than co-workers, we were lovers as well."

"Come on Hermione, let's go find Irving and put an end to this mess" Sheva says.

Hermione nodded before together with Sheva, they headed towards the docks which Irving was reportedly seen at last.

Upon reaching the docks, Hermione and Sheva saw Irving and a mysterious robed man talking on a luxury yacht. From what Hermione and Sheva could tell, Irving and the other person were arguing.

"Look man I'm telling you, there's no way those B.S.A.A. Agents will find me, and besides they're most likely dead anyways since most of the population have been infected with the plaga". Irving says looking at the robed man.

There was no emotion in the robed man's voice as he replied. "Look Irving just do your job, you know who my boss is and you know he doesn't like failures" the man says.

"Yeah, Yeah I know and I'm not afraid of him either. Besides without me both of you wouldn't even be able to get your B.O.W.S. into Africa" Irving bragged.

"Just do your job and you know what you have to do should they catch up to you" the robed man said.

After their conversation, the robed man jumped off the side of the yacht landing in the speedboat that was docked near it. As he left, Irving felt a little relieved, as he never did enjoy talking to the guy. Putting the man out of his mind, Irving headed to his quarters, badly needing a drink.

While Irving was preoccupied on getting his drink, he failed to notice Hermione and Sheva making their way to the yacht, disposing of any and all plaga infested Majini that got in their way.

Irving was just one step from entering the doorway that lead down to the cabins when he heard a voice from behind him say, "Ricardo Irving stop right there, you are under arrest by the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. You're crime; smuggling in Bio Organic Weapons into Africa" the voice said.

Irving slowly turned on his heel, a prominent smirk on his face as he said. "Well ladies, looks like you finally caught me".

When Hermione started to move forward to grab Irving, He stepped back and with the prominent smirk still on his face, said "Ah I wouldn't do that if I was you". As he said this, from his pocket he pulled out a syringe and inside was a dominant-strain plaga parasite.

Irving winked at Hermione and Sheva before plunging the syringe into his neck and pushing down on the plunger. At once, the effect of injecting himself with the plaga parasite is evident. His body began to convulse as the plaga forced his body to change. Stumbling over to the side of the yacht, Irving fell overboard and fell into the ocean.

"I don't suppose it's too much to wish that he's drowned right?" Sheva asked as she and Hermione looked over the railing.

As if to answer Sheva's question, a huge tentacle burst from the water and almost capsized the yacht. Hermione and Sheva could do nothing but watch as a large kraken like creature emerged from the water. Opening its mouth, Hermione and Sheva saw that Irving was somewhat attached to the creature's tongue.

What followed next was a long and furious battle between the now mutated Irving and Hermione and Sheva. Acting quickly, the two B.S.A.A. agents grabbed the twin mounted gatling guns near the back of the yacht and began pouring lead into the mutated Irving. Eventually, Hermione and Sheva saw that they were done when the creature began to convulse in the water. There was a crunch and the body of Irving appeared on the deck of the yacht. With his dying breath, Irving told Hermione and Sheva that the answer was close and that it lay with the woman Excella Gionne.

With a new lead to follow, Hermione and Sheva went on their way.

…

Once they finally came upon the pods that was in the docket of information, Hermione frantically searched a nearby computer for Chris's location. Unfortunately it could never be easy with Hermione. As soon as she punched in the information to bring up Chris's pod, the lights darkened and both Hermione and Sheva heard something descending from the ceiling.

"What was that?" Sheva asked looking around the now dimly lit room".

Their answer came in the form of a monstrous B.O.W. which was like a combination spider and crab. It was certainly going to be a pain in the ass to take down, but like always, Hermione had a logical sense on how to do so.

"Sheva see if you can get its attention" Hermione says while reaching behind her to get her Dragunov SVD. **(A/N: Hermione has the following weapons, Samurai Edge, Ithaca M37 Shotgun, Dragunov SVD, MP5A5 submachine gun, and three each of the grenades. Sheva has the following weapons, Beretta M93R, Benelli M3 Shotgun, Magnum, VZ61 submachine gun, and three each of the grenades.)**

Sheva nodded before pulling out her VZ61 Submachine gun and began to do her best to get the B.O.W.'s attention. While Sheva ran the distraction, Hermione was able to look through the scope on her Dragunov and see that on the B.O.W.'s three legs were red, bulbous sores. Putting two and two together, Hermione figured that if she shot the sores, the greater the chance of the B.O.W. losing its grip and falling to its death below.

"Sheva I think I know how to defeat it, there are like some kind of sores on its legs. I'm guessing that if we shoot the sores, there'll be a greater chance of it losing its grip and falling to its death." Hermione said.

Sheva nodded before using her submachine gun to keep the B.O.W. occupied, which gave Hermione the time she needed to fire at the creature's legs.

Hermione had been right, after shooting a couple of bullets each at each sore, the B.O.W. started to loosen its grip before falling do its death. After the B.O.W. had been dealt with, the lights came back on and Hermione punched in the computer to bring forward Chris's pod. As the pod opened, Hermione and Sheva found out that it was actually empty.

"Well, well what do we have here?" a voice behind them said.

Wheeling around, Hermione and Sheva were faced to face with an image of Excella Gionne herself.

"Excella Gionne I presume?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Excella on the computer.

"In the flesh" Excella said a smile on her lips.

"Where's Chris?" Hermione asked, scowling slightly at the smug grin on Excella's lips.

"Chris? Who's Chris?" Excella asked.

Before Hermione or Sheva could question Excella further, the image disappeared, leaving the both of them with a sense of dread and the feeling of inadequacy.

…

Meanwhile, Excella and Wesker were discussing the success of the Las Plagas and Uroboros. Excella had actually met Wesker a few years before hand. He had been the one to help her further her career and climb the ladder all the way to become the CEO of Tricell's African branch. Excella even had a romantic thing for Wesker, but she knew nothing would come of it. He was too occupied with using Uroboros to knock off half the world's inhabitants, hoping to save them from themselves.

A break in their discussion came when the robed man came in to tell them that the two B.S.A.A. agents were getting closer to their location. With a sigh, Excella and the robed man left, leaving Wesker to his thoughts.

…

Hermione and Sheva are convinced that Excella has them under surveillance and that she sent U-8 after them. The research facility is quite large, but they think that if they can find Excella, they can find Chris. Taking another look at Chris's file on the computer, they found out that Chris's hair and skin had been lightened due to the fact that he was in a medically induced stasis.

After finally finding the research facility, Hermione and Sheva see several missiles labeled Uroboros.

"So this is their plan? Launching the virus into the atmosphere?" Sheva asked eying the missiles wearily.

"Looks like it, come on we better move" Hermione says.

After fighting some more Majini, Sheva and Hermione come across a laboratory where a live human test subject is sitting in a chair. Before either Hermione or Sheva could move to help him, a light flares to life, illuminating the observation room above them. Inside they saw Excella and the robed man watching them.

"Alright Excella enough games, Where the fuck is Chris?" Hermione growled. Her chocolate brown eyes flashing as she tightened her grip on her Samurai Edge.

"Jeez enough with that, you sound like a broken record you know. Uroboros will change the world for the better" Excella says.

Hermione and Sheva watched as the test subject's body began to wreathe and jerk as it transformed into a heavy black mass of leeches, much like the same creature that killed Alpha Team.

"Hmm looks like his DNA wasn't worthy to receive Uroboros" Excella says before leaving Hermione and Sheva to their demise with the newly born Uroboros Mkono. Luckily for Hermione and Sheva, they had experience and knew that Uroboros didn't like fire. After using their incendiary grenades, Sheva found a flamethrower and used it to defeat the Uroboros Mkono.

Hermione and Sheva made their way into the room where Excella was. Once there they find a file written about the Uroboros virus. The virus was given to test subjects based on their weight. While the virus adapted to their DNA, test subjects had symptoms which included sweating, heavy breathing, and being delirious or confused. Most of the time the virus did not adapt to the host's DNA. When this happened, the virus would change the host's cells into" black leech like pustules" that were then expelled through the skin. The host would be entirely consumed and start to gather organic matter around them in order to grow.

Eventually, Hermione and Sheva came upon some ruins that branched off of the research facility where Tricell is doing construction. After battling through countless rounds of Lickers, they were able to lower a bridge and move into an ancient room. Here Hermione and Sheva see that even here Tricell has taken control. Seeing a door with Tricell's logo, Sheva and Hermione headed towards it. Going through this door, Hermione and Sheva once again see Excella.

"Alright Excella, I'm asking you this for the last time, Where is Chris?" Hermione growled.

Before Excella could even reply, the cloaked man appeared and engaged Hermione and Sheva in hand to hand combat. Something that both B.S.A.A. agents noted that he an expert in hand to hand combat.

Getting some space between them and the man, Hermione fired off a shot of her Samurai Edge. The bullet knocking the man's mask off. However his face was still covered by the hood part of his cloak.

It's then that Hermione hears the voice that she'd never thought she would hear ever again.

"Well, Well isn't this one big happy family reunion" the voice says.

Hermione looked up into the shaded eyes of the one and only Albert Wesker.

**A/N: End of Chapter 9! Please Read and Review! Chapter 10 will the last chapter of Saving Me.**


	10. To Save A Life

Saving Me

Chapter 10

To Save A Life

Hermione felt her heart stop as she looked up and saw the one man she never thought she would see ever again, Albert Wesker. Wesker shot Hermione a smirk as he reached up and pulled the hood down of the man's robe, as he did, the man was revealed to be Chris himself.

"Chris?" Hermione asked, her chocolate brown eyes locking with Chris's clouded over ones.

Instantly, Chris threw off his robe, revealing that he was wearing a jet black combo suit, a ruby red scarab beetle like apparatus was attached to his chest. Hermione and Sheva had no time to question Chris about the apparatus for as soon as he threw the robe off, he re-engaged Hermione and Sheva in hand to hand combat once again.

While Chris engaged with Hermione and Sheva, Wesker leaned back watching the fight. His. red eyes on Hermione as she and Sheva tried desperately to either talk sense into Chris or to try and remove the scarab apparatus.

'_Hermione has certainly grown more beautiful. Okay stop Wesker this isn't the time for this' _Wesker thought to himself.

"Come on Chris, it's me Hermione" Hermione said as she wrestled with Chris, trying to get him into position so Sheva could try getting the scarab off him.

While Wesker watched over the three fighting, He gave a brisk nod to Excella, signaling her to go on ahead and to start preparing the bomber.

"You've got no chance Hermione, even if you miraculously get the scarab off of Chris, none of you can stop me. You must understand Hermione, every day humans come one step closer to total annihilation, I'm not destroying the world I'm saving it!" Wesker said.

"Even if that means killing billions of innocent people? Even if it means that I die as well?" Hermione asked as she low balled Chris, hoping to use that distraction to rid Chris of the scarab apparatus.

That last comment made Wesker stop in his tracks. Could he go on living in a world where Hermione was no longer apart of? For a moment Wesker allows himself to picture a world without Hermione. In Wesker's mind he sees a barren wasteland that was once the planet. The oceans had all but dried up. Uroboros had only worked on only a handful of people, the rest were turned into huge blobs of black sucking leeches that only destroyed things.

When Wesker opened his eyes, Hermione thought she saw a flash of the ice blue color that his eyes used to be. It was only when Sheva announced that she was able to get the scarab apparatus off of Chris, did Hermione finally look away from Wesker.

The scarab lay in a mess of jumbled wires and would occasionally spark as it no longer injected its drug into Chris's bloodstream. Chris himself was shaking his head, trying to both clear his head and shift through all the jumbled memories that were flashing through his mind. Opening his eyes, Chris's blue eyes meeting Hermione's chocolate brown ones.

"Hermione? Is that you? Where am I? Last thing I remember is tackling Wesker out of the window back at Spencer's mansion" Chris says.

Before Hermione could explain, a voice from above said, "Perhaps I can explain Chris".

Looking up, Chris's blue eyes widened when he saw Wesker descending from his balcony and down to the floor where Chris, Hermione, and Sheva was.

"Wesker what the fuck is going on, where are we?" Chris demanded looking at his former S.T.A.R.S. Captain.

Wesker didn't say anything at first as he walked over to Hermione. Automatically Hermione's body stiffened as she raised her Samurai Edge pistol. Reaching up, Wesker pushed the pistol away before he grabbed Hermione by her waist and pulled her against him, his lips crashing against hers in a deep and lust filled kiss.

The Samurai Edge pistol fell from Hermione's hand as she brought her hands up, gripping the front of Wesker's jacket tightly, holding him closer to her. At that moment there was no Chris, Sheva, or threat of the world ending, there was only the two of them. Finally when the need for oxygen became to much, they broke apart.

Reaching up, Hermione slowly removed Wesker's trademarked sunglasses and tossed them aside. Her chocolate brown eyes locking with Wesker's now glowing red ones.

"I'm sorry Hermione, for everything. I believed that in doing what I did would save the world from destruction. I realize now that while the world is worth saving, billions of people need not die in order to ensure the planet's survival" Wesker says.

"Took ya long enough, but what about Excella?" Hermione asked.

Wesker swore as he looked up to see Excella standing where he was, a scowl on her face.

"What is this Albert? Why are you with them? Change your mind about our plans did you?" Excella asked, glaring down at everybody.

"Excella there's got to be another way to do this without declaring war on humanity" Wesker says looking up at her.

"No Wesker, this plan of yours has already been set in motion and there is no stopping it. If you will not see this though, then I will and I will become Queen of the new world" Excella exclaimed. Turning on her heel, Excella left the room and headed for the hangar where the bomber was stationed.

"We've got to go after her and stop her before she unleashes Uroboros onto the world" Sheva said as she handed Chris some herbs to help kill any nagging pain or aches that he had received during their little fight.

"We only have a limited amount of time to stop her before she takes off in the bomber, not because she'll unleash Uroboros, but because she is infected with the virus as well" Wesker said.

"What do you mean she's infected with it as well?" Hermione asked, her eyes never leaving Wesker's.

"Well I had a feeling that Excella was planning to betray me, so I injected her with a dominant strain of Uroboros while she was sleeping" Wesker explained.

"How long do we have till she mutates?" Chris asked, a little shocked to see that Wesker was back to his old self before the Arklay incident.

"It depends, considering how she didn't mutate right away after I injected her with it, I'm guessing that the virus has bonded with her on a cellular level so when the fight comes it will be most difficult even with me on your team" Wesker says.

"We'll do what we have to but are you prepared to do what YOU have to Wesker?" Chris asked.

Wesker didn't answer as the group made their way into the hanger where they found Excella rapidly typing at the computer that controlled the loading of the missiles that carried the virus into the bomber itself. A small smile playing on Excella's lips as she watched the last of the virus missiles were loaded up onto the bomber.

Hearing the click of Chris's pistol as he took aim, in a blink of an eye, Excella side-stepped the bullet that Chris fired at her. Scowling slightly, Excella turned to face the group. "You guys are getting really annoying. I know what you did Wesker, injecting me with that dominant strain of Uroboros, I know this because I can feel the power it's giving me."

"Yes, I injected you because I believed you were going to betray me, and it seems I was correct" Wesker says.

"No Albert, you not only betrayed me, but you betrayed yourself when you decided to turn against this Nobel cause that you started. And for what? For a girl who is half your age" Excella said glaring at Hermione.

"Excella you don't understand, what Hermione and I have is a connection both physical and emotional" Wesker says.

"She's your weakness and is your humanity. To truly become a god and save this world, you have shed your humanity Albert" Excella exclaimed.

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she stood next to Wesker, doubts and other concerns flashing through her mind as she felt Wesker stiffen beside her. Reaching down, Hermione intertwined her fingers through his. As Wesker felt this, a small smile crossed his lips as he lightly squeezed Hermione's hand, assuring her that even though if they were able to defeat Excella and save the world, he knew he still had a lot to do in order to make up for what he did, and not only did he know this, he embraced it.

"You're wrong Excella, I once believed in order to become a god and to save this world, I'd have to shed my humanity, and I almost lost all of it, but as you said, Hermione is the tie to my humanity, and I see in her eyes that she never lost hope for me. She never abandoned the ideal that I would someway, somehow realize the error of my ways, to make my way back to her which I'm going to start with right after I defeat you and properly dispose of the Uroboros virus" Wesker exclaimed.

Hermione, Chris, and Sheva just barley blinked as Excella and Wesker began to fight, their movements fluid and agile. It was more than hard for either of them to keep up. Wesker went to throw a right haymaker, only for Excella to either sidestep at the last movement or pull off some other kind of dodge type move. Even Wesker found himself doubting himself as he just barley dodged a round-house kick from Excella.

Excella meanwhile was beginning to learn Wesker's moves and how and when he'd execute them. This gave her satisfaction as she was able to easily stay one step ahead of her now former partner.

Meanwhile Hermione stood beside Sheva and Chris, her grip on her samurai edge tight as she watched the fight between Wesker and Excella. She never thought that Wesker would be back on their side, not that she was grateful, which she was. She just wasn't sure which one would clench victory. Wesker with his powers from the progenitor virus, or Excella with Uroboros.

"It's over Albert, Uroboros is the future of this world, and with me at its helm, I will not be stopped" Excella growled.

"Not if I can help it Excella" Wesker says, pulling out a syringe from the inside right pocket of his jacket.

Seeing the syringe in Wesker's hand, Excella arched an eyebrow as she looked at Wesker and then at the syringe. While she knew she shouldn't be worried about anything, Excella had to admit that she was a little cautious. This was after all the same man who'd injected her with Uroboros hoping that her DNA wasn't pure enough to accept Uroboros gift.

"Do you honestly think you can stop me with whatever is in that syringe Albert?" Excella said, her eyes not leaving Wesker's.

"Actually, yes I believe I can, Guys now!" Wesker yelled as he side-stepped, giving Hermione and the others the time they needed to unleash bullet after bullet from their guns. The bullets ripping into

Excella causing her to stumble back slightly. As she fell backwards, she felt Wesker wrap an arm around her and gently laid her down onto the cold, hard steel floor of the hangar.

Already, Excella could feel herself starting to heal thanks to Uroboros. The virus pushing the bullets out of her body and clattering down onto the floor. Knowing he only had seconds before Excella would be able to fight back; Wesker uncorked the syringe before slamming it into her heart, pushing the plunger down as he did so.

Almost immediately, Excella gasped, her body arching as whatever was in the syringe began to travel through her bloodstream and attack the virus. With Excella now down, at least for now, Hermione and the others gathered around Wesker.

"Albert what was in that syringe?" Hermione asked, moving so she was kneeling beside him.

"It was the anti-virus to Uroboros, I created it just in case it got out of hand and I had to shut the whole operation down."

Together all four of them were silent as Excella's body jerked and wreathed before them. Within a matter of minutes, Excella lay still on the floor, blood beginning to pool around her body. The anti-virus had done its job and quick to. It erased the entire strain of Uroboros from Excella's system before the virus had enough time to heal her gunshot wounds.

With Excella dead, the threat of unleashing Uroboros onto the world died with her. Before taking their leave, the group gathered every single bomb, syringe, and other types of containers that held every sample of Uroboros before destroying them, making sure that none of it survived because if any of it were to survive, and then fall into the wrong hands, they'd have an epidemic on their hands.

_Epilogue_

_Six years had passed, and since that fateful day. It took time but eventually, Wesker had been able to not only make up for what he'd done, but to also really prove to Hermione and Chris that he had changed. He ended up becoming an agent of the B.S.A.A. and was partnered with both Hermione and Chris. For their first few missions together, it felt just like old times when they were all part of S.T.A.R.S. On the night of their 3rd year anniversary, Wesker proposed to Hermione who graciously accepted. They were happily married in a ceremony six months later that included Chris, Sheva and other friends._

**A/N: End of Chapter 10, and End Saving Me. Please Read and Review!**


End file.
